fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Life of Anon
Life of Anon is a weird little show that airs on TeenNick. It is not all that well known, probably because the name alone gives off weird 4chan vibes. The show stars Anon, your typical neckbearded guy who lives with his parents after dropping out of college. He sent back to a college in Tumblrfaria after his mom gets enough of his immaturity. Essentially, CircleCity, but the main character is going to college, rather than graduating, and lacking the funniness. The show uses 4chan memes to create a somewhat interesting story. The show always includes characters going insane, both political parties being mocked (mostly the left side), dangerous morals, possible 2-parters not getting finished off (this is intentional) and all characters being amoral psychopaths towards each other. Characters Anon: A twenty-something year old man who goes to college after his mom forces him to. Anon does not use money, but instead uses Good Boy Points, or GBP, and his favorite food is chicken tenders, or as he calls them, tendies. He is an autistic, neckbearded maniac who collects his poop, pee and "seed" (if you know what I mean) in jars or spittoons. He has a natural hatred for normies, or people who he deems "too conventional", AKA not having autism, living with your mom in your mid-twenties, and not being classified as NEET. Wojak: A guy who always complains about not having a cute Asian girlfriend. Wojak has many catchphrases, most notably "tfw no gf". Wojak rarely smiles, mostly due to his loneliness and inability to get a girlfriend. He is so white his skin is actually the color white. Wojak should never become smug like Anon, as if he does this, it could rip the fabric of reality itself to bits. Tumblrina: A native Tumblrfarian. She is perhaps even more of a maniac than Anon. She is a far-lefter, who never shuts up about the "patriarchy". She identifies as a bigender omnisexual fem-presenting fat-positive catkin some times, and other times, she identifies as a pangendered aromantic demisexual wolfkin with bark/barks/barkself pronouns. She is banned from /pol/ for being too liberal. She is also Rush Limbaugh's arch enemy, and the two have fought on many occasions. She often randomly yells "die cis scum" or telling white men to check their privilege in public, but since this is Tumblrfaria, this is seen as acceptable. Dudebro: This is perhaps the shyest kid in the college, even more than Wojak. Dudebro is a brogre, a follower of Shrekism, a religion that worships Shrek. Dudebro regularly get anally assaulted by Shrek at nighttime. Dudebro is practically a toned-down Muslim stereotype, as he will go insane if people don't follow Shrekism. Chad: The antithesis of everything Anon stands for. Chad is a muscular, blonde man who gets all the girls. Anon and Wojak hate him with a passion (if for wildly different reasons), and it's one of the few things the two can agree on. Rush Limbaugh: A rare conservative in the city of Tumblrfaria, Rush has a radio show where he essentially acts like a KKK member. Despite his general attitude, people listen to him, for some odd reason that can only be explained with aliens. Rush Limbaugh is powered by Right Essence, an extremely rare mineral that can physically affect conservatives; if Rush if taken away from this power source, he is weakened, which makes it kind of like a reverse-Kryptonite situation. On the jerka**ery scale, Rush ranks a solid 8, tied with Tumblrina. Episodes: Episode 1: It Begins, Part 1: The episode starts with Anon getting vegetables for dinner. He gets angry at his mom, who tells him to go to bed. When his mom goes to bed, Anon starts demanding food, throwing a milk gallon onto the floor, and eventually convinces his mom to go to McDonald's and get him some tendies. Anon then narrates, saying that she'll never get rid of him. We then cut to the next day, where Anon is in a booster seat while his mom is driving him to a college. Anon starts throwing a tantrum, peeing and pooping at the same time and demanding tendies. Eventually, his mom gets to Tumblrfarian College and throws him out of the car before speeding off, breaking the speed limit and running several red lights. Anon slowly walks to the gate, and he meets Wojak, who was eating vegetables. Anon calls him a filthy normie before spitting on him. Wojak wants to be friends, but Anon denies this request. Just then, a female of Anon's body type walks up and tells him to check his privilege. Anon tells her that she is scum, to which she take very lightly, as she rams into him with her mobility scooter. Anon walks to his first class, math class. In the class, Rush Limbaugh is ranting about feminazis and how they are going to destroy America. Anon gets hungry, and he demands tendies. Limbaugh denies, Anon says he has enough Good Boy Points, and insanity ensues. After that, lunch starts. Wojak wants to sit next to Anon, but he had already sprayed both seats next to him with urine. Someone named Dudebro sits across from Anon, who tells him how Shrek had "blessed" him the previous night. Anon gets up, not wanting associate with Brogres. Just then, a basketball whacked Anon. He looked to see that Chad did this. Anon gets fired up, as Chads are practically the evangelicals of normies, while Wojak is jealous of the muscular brute. Anon got an idea. He grabbed Wojak and Dudebro before throwing them at Chad. Chad's girlfriends, both named Stacy, got to beat them up, but the girl from before, Tumblrina, rams them with her mobility scooter, telling the cis white women to check their privilege, as to her, they're no better than the male variety. Anon ends the fight by throwing a poop jug at Chad, humiliating him in front of the whole class. Wojak smiles a bit as Dudebro writes "loser" on an onion and drops it at he lug. Rush Limbaugh saw all this, and reports them to the principal's office. Episode 2: Insanity on The Other Side: The episode starts off with Rush giving a tour to the Execution Machine Museum, talking about how he always wanted to go there as a child. The gang notice a group of kids laughing at their physical state: Anon, Tumblrina, and Rush for being fat, and Wojak and Dudebro for being abnormally skinny. Rush then guides the class to another "museum", but it turns out to be a glory hole building. Tumblrina, triggered beyond the realm of misogyny, goes insane and starts running around, destroying anything in her path. Wojak tries to use one of the holes, but he gets sucked into a black hole. When he wakes up, he finds himself in an odd area. It seemed to be mostly desert, with a "beach" nearby. But the peculiar thing about it, was that there were land mines everywhere. Wojak is then kidnapped by strange people who have the Somalian flag on their uniforms. Meanwhile, Tumblrina was still going on her rampage, screaming about the patriarchy and all that is privileged. Rush then gets on her with a needle and pops her, destroying the building. Tumblrina is then revealed to have a much skinnier appearance. It is then when they notice the black hole. They jump in, landing in the same desert. They see the pirates kidnapping Wojak, so they all run into battle. Tumblrina notices that she has huge muscles, so she grabs Rush and throws him to the ship, destroying the back of it. Meanwhile, in the ship, we see Anon with what seems to be a bomb vest. The pirate captain utters something in Somali before taking out his sword and cutting the vest's wire, which causes it to explode, releasing a poopnado, destroying the entire ship. Anon lands in the ground, with Wojak appearing from the murky brown water. They all notice the portal closing, so they all run as fast as they can. Tumblrina gets so thin from this, that it causes a paradox, Tumblrina is not supposed to be supermodel thin. The paradox causes her to become as thin as paper, literally, and they all escape. When they get back to Tumblrfaria, they wonder where Dudebro is, which causes him to cut Tumblrina in half, as he still thinks she's a monster. He then calms himself down with some onions as the others just look at each other, confused as to what happened. Reception Probably going to be negative, but I can't read the future. Trivia * The theme song starts out a calm, soothing track where woodland animals in the woods sing about the wonders of being an atheist. Then a poop jug is hurled at the screen, which dissolves and reveals an extremely corrupt town as Anon explains his predicament. During a heavy metal chorus sung by all the main characters, Miley Cyrus is pushed into a tar pit by Tumblrina, Rush Limbaugh absorbs Right Essence by laughing at a suicidal transwoman, Chad beats up some autists, Stacy and Staci make out as Stacy pulls out a teacup, Dudebro attacks a mosque while dressing as Shrek, Wojak is attacked by a border collie with red eyes, and Anon throws a massive tantrum to get pizza. The song ends as the main characters all share a pizza, with the title card of the show appearing. It's that kind of show. It's basically Nutshack, but with passable animation and slightly funnier jokes. Keyword, "slightly"... * Tumblrina's gender identities are a parody of strange, bizarre gender and sexual orientation identifications that, for some reason, include otherkin identifications. * Rush Limbaugh's behavior in the series is eerily similar to how he acts in real life. * In the series, Rush Limbaugh doesn't have a voice actor, rather, his speech is always spliced-together audio clips from his radio show, making him sound like a text-to-speech synthesizer. * The show is the only show on TeenNick that gets regular TV-MA ratings, with the only TV-14 episode being the first episode. * All the clips seen in the theme song will be seen in future episodes. * In between the two shorts (a relatively unique concept in the adult shows world), there will be Roadrunner and Coyote-style shorts that involve the Google creators as they go to extreme lengths to get what they want from each other, often using comical anvils and each short ends off with Page or Brin falling off Google headquarters or being sodomized by famous celebrities. * The show was created as a parody of weird adult shows that try and fail to mimic Family Guy like Mr. Pickles. Category:Television series